Iron Chains
by Littlestme
Summary: The mystery revolving around Levy McGarden cannot be laid to rest, struggling to come to terms with his mates passing Gajeel struggles to move on with his young family despite help from his best friend Juvia. In attempts to discover the truth Gajeel meets an old face from his past on his travels, unable to shake the companion he allows them to aid him in gaining closure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I haven't hit a wall with my other writings, I just needed to get this idea out of my head first. I haven't written in well over a month to be truly accurate as I have been struggling with personal issues. I just want to thank those of you still floating around and following my work. I am trying to get back into writing, but it's currently a slow process. Please enjoy this story and give me your thoughts!**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

 _Looking across the field that stretched in front of the small farmhouse, a tall man lent against the post at the top of the steps reaching the stone walkway, his crimson eyes watching the horizon waiting for the figure who was long overdue to return home. The wind began to pick up causing cherry blossoms to blow off the single tree on the land into his face, surrounding him with the delicate scent and hiding his view of the lone road._

 _Inside the house the sound of two young children were happily playing, squealing with excitement from whatever game they had devised with, the padding of their soft feet sounding on the hardwood floor before slamming of doors and laughter still filling the home. A gruff sound made its way after the young voices only to have a shriek of amusement leave one child before silence and a groaning male voice leave the front door._

 _His ears strained to hear the sound of footsteps or even the sound of a carriage until faintly as the wind died down and the blossom stopped falling from the tree he could hear the sound of familiar footsteps even the scent stretched its way to his nostrils. It mixed with another scent, vanilla and salt? Another sound of footsteps followed by the smell of ash and smoke. As he straightened he caught sight of a pink haired man with a face hidden by the shadows with a blonde walking just ahead. Her form shaking._

 _His heart leapt into his throat as his stomach began to churn. What was this feeling? Jumping down the three steps ignoring the sound coming from inside the house he began to run towards the pair making their way towards him. Their footsteps slow and painful. His long hair flew behind him, his feet running on autopilot his mind had turned into blackness._

 _Stopping before the couple he made eye contact with the blonde, her face creased up as she couldn't say the words, fears falling from her chocolate eyes as she fell to her knees sobbing loudly holding a small piece of something in her hand. Clutching it with her life. Rushing to her side the pink haired man gathered her up, his eyes seething looking into the stunned male above them._

" _No…"_

* * *

 **A year later**

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia and Gray are having a meal this evening with Yukiko and she was hoping the twins could join us? You're not going to deny your own niece are you?"

Looking across the booth at the bluenette with long blue hair, her large chest resting on the table as she eyed him suspiciously.

He closed his eyes as he did so with the menu he'd been previously reading. Leaning back Juvia clapped her hands in rejoice, "Wonderful! Yukiko will be so excited! I know Gray-sama has lots of activities planned for the three of them!"

Gajeel smirked listening to his oldest friend rattle on about her husband. "So Gajeel-kun, next week is parents evening, are you going to go with Lily?"

Shaking his head he looked around frantically for a waiter so he could change the subject, having no success he succumbed to the question still waiting to be answered. Drawing out a long sigh he avoided looking into her blue doe eyes, "No, Lily is out visiting the Exceeds, he's going to be gone for a while so it's just me lookin' after the pair."

Playing with her napkin and cutlery Juvia couldn't help but hear the tinge of pain still in his voice as he spoke.

"That's be why you suggested a lunch then…" She unwittingly said aloud and blushed profusely looking towards a shocked Gajeel.

"Let's just change the subject yeah? I gotta get back to the guild before I pick 'em up." Picking up the cutlery Gajeel began to nervously poke and prod his mouth with a fork, chewing on the prongs absentmindedly until he was at the base of the fork and nibbling his fingertips.

Eventually a waitress made her way over to the table smiling brightly at the pair, taking their orders she promptly returned with a new pair of cutlery for Gajeel and giggled walking back towards the kitchen to continue waiting the rest of her tables. As she moved around the floor Juvia couldn't help but notice Gajeel watching the waitress walk. She bit her tongue knowing the last time she brought up the sore subject with him. Resolving herself to speaking to him during the evening meal with the help of Gray she buried the desire deep inside her warm heart and continued with the small talk, trying to keep her best friends mind focused.

* * *

"Auntie Juvia! Uncle Gray! Yuki-Chan!" The sound of two sets of footsteps running up the garden path with excitement as they barrelled through the screen door and into the house.

"Yay!" The squeal of a young girl escaped down the stair case and into the arms of the twins grabbing their hands she grinned her father's grin as her dark blue hair covered her eyes.

"Yukiko what did I tell you about screaming in the house?" Gray sighed, holding a hand to his head as he walked around the corner from the kitchen, his once buttoned up shirt now undone and threatening to leave his shoulders.

The trio giggled and apologised before rushing into the living room to begin playing.

"Oi, stripper, yah gonna keep your shirt on in front of my two arn't yah?" Closing the door behind him Gajeel grinned as the ice-mage panicked and dashed into the kitchen to find the now missing shirt.

"Gajeel-kun, please don't use that language around the children…" Juvia's once warm voice now sent shivers down his iron spine, she had certainly picked up a lot of demonic vibes from Mira, that's for sure.

"Uh-Yeah yeah. At least teach your husband to keep his clothes on."

"Juvia doesn't need to teach her Gray-sama anything, he's perfect in every way!" her eyes bloomed into hearts as she gathered up several shirts of Gray's and disappeared into the utility room, tittering to herself.

Gajeel followed Gray into the kitchen and helped himself to a beer from the fridge, cracking the top with ease waiting for Gray to re-enter after finding a new plain blue t-shirt to wear.

"So Juvia told me you're going alone next week to the parents evening? That's gonna take some time with the twins." Gray lent into the fridge looking for something to drink and pulled his head out holding a blue coloured alcopop bottle. Twisting off the metal cap he threw the cap onto the counter top and took a swig, waiting for Gajeel to finish his own mouthful.

"Mmm…" Gajeel allowed a noise to escape his throat waiting for Gray to finish. This talking whilst the other drinks business always bothered Gajeel, whilst he appreciated Juvia trying to make him leave the house and socialise it always felt forced with Gray, even after knowing him for so long and knowing he could trust his children in his hands. He couldn't bear to let the children out of his sight in fear of something happening.

Clearing his throat Gray coughed lightly listening to the food cook in the oven and wished he could tend to it but knew full well that the food was almost ready and as such, nothing was needed to be done.

"So…" Gray wracked his brain, what could he possibly talk to Gajeel about without him flying off the handle?

"…Yukiko is learning practical magic next term… What about Cobalt and Nickel?" Gray thumbed the rim of the glass bottle looking at the slouching iron dragon.

"Yeah, they're learning it too."

Gray felt success, he was actually going to have a conversation that would last longer than thirty seconds and wouldn't be so painful.

"Do you know what they're going to try and learn?"

"Whatever is in their heart?"

 _Or not_ Gray mused.

The sudden sound of amazed gasps left the living room making Gajeel and Gray run into check up on the trio. In the middle of the room the youngest twin, Nickel with hair as black as Gajeel and the front fleck of hair as blue as the sky held in his hands a small wooden word in the shape of BOX. His face was grinning brightly, Yuki delicately touched the wooden word in his hands, giggling excitedly whilst Cobalt huffed with his arms folded.

Gajeel's eyes locked onto the simple word BOX in his son's hand and felt his heart break but fill with pride, he didn't know how to feel. He had no words to speak. Juvia shoved past the two gawking males and grabbed hold of Nickel wrapping him up in her arms, "Juvia is so proud of you Nickel-Bō!"

Nickel let a small giggle and looked over at his father looking for approval, a soft grin sat on Gajeel's lips before pulling himself together and made his way across the living room floor to gather Nickel from Juvia's arms and hugged him. Kneeling down he grabbed the scruff of a scuttling off blue haired youngster and dragged him into a hug. The sound of heavy breathing rattled in his iron chest trying to restrain his emotions holding his only family tightly.

Gray folded his arms, smiling fondly at the scene in his living room, ushering Yuki and Juvia to leave and help him prepare the table for their meal.

Cobalt gingerly touched his father's bare shoulder, touching the Fairy Tail emblem that was still rich in colour as the day it was applied.

Sniffing Gajeel looked at his two boys, placing a hand on either side of their shoulders, the blue haired boy looked deep into his father's crimson eyes, "Why are you crying did we do something wrong?"

Gajeel simply shook his head with a smirk on his face, his eyes puffy trying to look manly in front of his children and not a sobbing girly mess.

"Yah've done nothin' wrong. Yah've made me very proud. Both of you."

"But… Nickel was the one who used mummy's mag-"

"-Ah, he did but whatever magic you boys learn I'll help yah, same with Uncle Lily."

"Can we join Fairy Tail?" Nickel's voice rose in anticipation. He spent most of his youth attempting to read books that were still littered in a particular corner of the house, untouched and dusty.

"Perhaps. If yah strong enough."

Cobalt and Nickel grinned at each other, raising their fists up in excitement, their baby fanged teeth shone brightly looking up at their father still holding firming onto their thin frame.

"I'm gonna be stronger than you Cobalt!"

"No way! I'm gonna beat you Nickel!"

The pair began to wrestle in the middle of Gajeel's arms trying to one up the other one.

Smirking Gajeel hoisted the pair up easily watching their small bodies sway in the air still trying to swat each other.

"Pack it in, yah hear me? We're guests remember?"

"Yeh..."

"Alright…"

"Gihi, that's my boys." Dropping them from a safe height Gajeel turned and headed into the dining room to join the Fullbuster family for the meal, listening to Juvia mention to Gray about fetching them to join them.

Nickel and Cobalt turned and stuck out their tongues to one another, pulling faces at each other trying to get a rise out of the other one.

Gajeel turned around on a dime before leaving the hallway, staring at his son's looking completely angelic in the hall light. Cobalt's muddy brown eyes and nickels red eyes shining brightly as if nothing had just happened between the two of them.

Turning around Gajeel snorted and walked into the dining room aiming his voice to the pair now trying to trip the other one up. "I can hear you both yah know." Tapping his ears he sighed, watching Juvia giggle motherly sitting down next to Yuki who sat next to Gray at the head of the table.

The Redfox family joining the table to enjoy the close company. After the meal Yuki and the twins jumped down from the table to allow the adults to have a small discussion. Or at least that's what Juvia wanted to happen, in Gajeel's eyes he was being forced to stay at the table and be scolded like a bad child.

"Gajeel-kun… Juvia has held her tongue long enough, but… You should move on…"

Gajeel snapped his head up, his eyes narrowing in disgust that his own friend would suggest such a ridiculous idea.

"Gajeel – we're only thinking of your wellbeing. You've been a wreck for months now, you need to move on from the past and keep going forwards…" Gray tried to be as calm as possible, watching the iron dragon's fists whiten with rage building deep inside his body.

"I know it hurts Gajeel-kun but it's been over a year now…"

The iron dragon's eyes were now sealed shut, trying to control his fury that threatened to take out the whole dining room.

"We just have to accept what's happened and so must you, what happened was a tragedy but you can't keep blaming yourself or others. You need to-"

"-Shut up." Gajeel's voice was almost silent. "-Just shut up the pair of you. You haven't the faintest idea what it's like to lose yah mate." His fangs bared fiercely together as his nose and forehead creased in anger. "I cannot move on, I cannot accept that Levy died by an accident and neither should either of you!" His voice was beginning to raise, struggling to keep it in check in fear of the children hearing their heated argument.

"We're not accepting it Gajeel-kun, but there is nothing we can do about it, there is no evidence…" Juvia stood up from her place from the table much to the dismay on Gray's face, gliding down the table to take Gajeel's white fist between her cool palms. Completely unafraid of the angry dragon in her house. Lifting a hand to the side of Gajeel's face she stroked the stubble on his cheek softly, before leaving a warm kiss on his forehead, she had a wounded dragon in front of her, one that was still crying to the sky asking for closure on its torn heart and she couldn't turn her back on him, yet she wouldn't watch him destroy himself either.

"Gajeel-kun. She would want you to move on. She would want you to be happy… You've been so strong for Cobalt and Nickel but you can't keep beating people up about it… Forget about the incident and learn to trust people again." Pulling Gajeel into an embrace Gray noticed the iron man's hands relax as he wrapped an arm around Juvia's waist. Knowing he wasn't needed in the dining room anymore Gray departed and made his way to keep an eye on the children, organising a game to keep them occupied for the remainder of the evening.

"Shh... Gajeel-kun. Juvia recommends Gajeel takes a job after parents evening next week and leave the boys with me and Gray-sama. We can take care of them. Alright?"

A small nod rubbed against Juvia's chest as she kept a firm hold on the dragon slayer allowing himself to silently break down into his friend's arms.

 **==[o0o]==**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story has really made home in my head, so please enjoy this chapter.**

 **==[o0o]==**

* * *

Gajeel let out a loud yawn staring up into the wooden ceiling. His duvet had fallen onto the floor from his restless sleep. He put a hand to his head listening to his two sons waking up and bickering as the other had stolen the others pillow during the night.

Groaning he pulled on a pair of shorts and opened his bedroom door, his bare feet walking across the wooden floor and hammering on the boys shared bedroom. "Knock it off the pair of yah! You've got school soon and don't forget yah have parents evenin' tonight and if I hear one bad word against either of you…"

Cobalt opened the door to his shouting father, staring up at him with his sad puppy dog muddy brown eyes. "We know… We won't be able to train with you for a month…"

"Damn right…" Gajeel's iron heart was breaking slightly at the look of his young son, pushing the door open further he lent in to see Nickel standing on top of Cobalt's bed holding his pillow.

"I mean it."

He warned before walking to start breakfast for the family Nickel sneered to Cobalt, "Stupid…"

"I heard that!" Gajeel roared from the kitchen, slamming a cast iron pan onto the stove and began cracking several eggs into the now hot pan.

" _He's got good hearing…"_ Nickel whispered.

"'Course dad does… He's a dragon slayer! Gehe!" Cobalt beamed only to have the pillow lobbed into his face sending him spiralling over the floor.

* * *

Gajeel stared blankly at the teacher in front of him talking about what his children had got up to, he hated coming to these evenings, being wedged into tiny kids chairs whilst the teacher had a cushioned chair for adults… He usually allowed Lily to ask all the relevant questions and he could disappear off and not have a care in the world until Lily told him whether his kids were behaving or not and acted accordingly.

To his left he caught sight of Gray talking intensively at one of the teachers, frightening her as he kept trying to strip whilst wanting as much information on his daughter as humanly possible. He snorted, Gray was one dedicated dad.

Looking to the other side he witnessed Erza talking heatedly with Jellal completely ignoring the teacher trying to calm down the pair and insisting that their son was perfectly fine and not to panic because he had a small accident with spilling his lunch during that very day.

"Mr. Redfox? Mr. Redfox?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry… So… We're all good yeah?"

"No… Not at all. Your son's are causing me some concern. Has something happened recently to cause them to act out in school? Usually they're both incredibly bright and willingness to learn, but lately they've seemed more disruptive and seemingly isolating themselves."

Gajeel faltered, "Uh. Well. It's just we had an anniversary recently. Well. Just. No good stuff. I guess. I'll talk to 'em."

"Actually… I don't mean to overstep my boundaries but one of my friend deals with these issues, perhaps she could help? Here. I'll hand you her card." Leaning beside her to pull out her purse she rifled through it and dug out her wallet, flicking through several million receipts she handed Gajeel a very cutesy looking card.

 **Violet Samon**

 **Child Therapist**

 **Call any time, day or night.**

 **7426866-5673**

Turning the card over in his hands, he huffed before pocketing it. The phone number sure looked weird and the name was awfully familiar.

"Uh. So are we done here?"

Taking an awkward breath she nodded watching the large man try stand up from the small chair and leave the large school hall.

Trudging down the steps Gajeel looked at card again, reading the name over and over again. Where had he heard it? On a mission? No… Samon… Salmon? No idea. He shook his head and continued to walk over to Juvia's to collect his brats.

* * *

"Oi, Juvia!" Gajeel slammed the front door to the Fullbuster's house and began making his way directly towards the kitchen.

"Dad!" Cobalt ran over to Gajeel and wrapped his arms around his waist, preventing him from moving another inch.

"Whatcha' huggin' me for? I know you've both misbehaved…"

"Oh…" Cobalt detached his arms and looked at the floor, drawing circles with his socks on the polished wood.

"Oh? Is that all yah gonna say?" Folding his arms he scowled at his son, waiting for an answer.

"Gajeel-kun! Leave them alone… It's not their fault." Juvia pulled Cobalt away and held him behind her frame, standing up to Gajeel's darkening demeanour.

"I suggest the boys stay here this evening, don't you?" Her eyes locked with Gajeel's momentarily until he leant over towards Cobalt,

"Where is yah brother?"

"Oh... He's with Yuki in the kitchen… We were baking with Auntie Juvia…" He mumbled, scared of his father's current mood.

"Hmph. Just don't burn the house down woman." Straightening his from he dropped a small scowl and looked towards the kitchen listening to Nickel and Yuki enjoying themselves.

Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck, "Go pack them their bags and bring them over in the morning, ok? I want you to go on a job."

"Yeh… Cobalt, go back into the kitchen with yer brother I need to talk to Aunt Juvia."

"Alright!" Cobalt scampered back into the kitchen joining the two others. Happy to give his father some space.

"Juvia is confused, is Gajeel really alright?"

Pulling the card out of his pocket he handed it Juvia, allowing her to inspect it.

" _Hmm… Juvia recognises the name…"_

"You too?"

"Are you going to call her?"

"I'm considerin' it."

"I think it's for the best. I do worry about them. Especially Nickel." Juvia sighed, holding her arm looking worriedly behind her. She had grown so attached to the twins since the event the previous year that she was quickly becoming a second mother. Not that she minded, she would do anything for a guild member, especially Gajeel. However it wasn't a healthy relationship Gajeel had with his children and it needed to be addressed. He couldn't control them when he was on his own, losing his temper and dumping them on Juvia whenever it pleased him. But deep down she knew it had to do with the gaping hole in his heart.

"Yeh… That little bastard keeps givin' me the slip."

"Gajeel-kun!"

"Sorry…"

Juvia sighed, holding the card she pushed it into his palm, closing his fist around it.

"Go home, call her and tell Juvia in the morning when you bring the bags over for the boys."

"You sure?"

"Go!"

"Whatever Rain Woman."

* * *

Looking at the number on his phone he began to dial the numbers, noticing the pattern that they spelled out if you looked at the letters on the number pad.

" _It couldn't be…"_

" _Hello?"_ A soft voice came through the receiver.

" _Uh…"_ Gajeel blinked, he hadn't expected her to pick it up within the first two rings.

" _Hello-o?"_

" _Err… Violet Salmon?"_

" _Ahem. It's SA-MON No L."_ She grumbled correcting her name over the phone, however with her soft voice, it didn't come off to be threatening at all. More like a kitten trying to scare off the big bad wolf.

" _Right…"_ He mumbled disinterested in her reciting her name.

" _Can I help you with anything? Or are you just going to be weird phoning me in the evening?"_

" _I'm callin' yah cause I got yer number from my kids teacher."_

" _Oh! I see! I'm sorry! I didn't realise! I haven't done that job in ages!"_

"… _Ok Sorry for callin' yah."_

" _No no Wait. Don't hang up. I don't mind helping! It's just it didn't pay the bills so I stopped…"_

Gajeel rolled his eyes, he didn't ask for her life story.

" _Ok, well I'll need to come over and talk to you before I meet your child, just to get some information to see what I can do. You know, just a simple questionnaire I'll need you to fill out! I have one around here somewhere still…"_

The sound of papers and books falling over on the other side of the line caused Gajeel to smirk, listening to her curse.

" _AH! Sorry! Here I'll bring it over Can I take a name? Oh! And an address? When would be best for you? I can do tomorrow? Or is that way too soon? Maybe I could do-"_

" _Tomorrow's fine."_

" _Right!"_

The line went silent for a few moments making Violet twiddle on the end of the phone cable, listening to Gajeel breathing.

" _So… Are you going to give me your name and address? Or should I just read your mind haha?"_

" _Uh… Gajeel Redfox, 127 Lakeview, Magnolia."_

" _R-R-Redfox? Right ok! S-sure! See you tomorrow!"_

Before Gajeel could confirm a time she had already hung up.

"Why do I get the crazy people…?" Gajeel grabbed a small suitcase and stuffed the twins clothing in haphazardly. Looking around he picked up various school books and threw them in too for good measure.

* * *

Unsure of what time the woman was supposed to turn up Gajeel decided to leave early to drop the bag over at Juvia's in case she arrived in the morning and wanting to avoid another feely conversation. Too much of that was happening at the minute, and if he was going to open up it certainly wasn't going to be to Juvia again anytime soon. Selecting the spare front door key to Juvia and Gray's he quietly opened the screen door and front door, turning the handle to avoid waking anyone up in the house. Placing the bag just inside the door he closed it, and headed back to walk the lone path to his house.

As he neared the crest of the hill that looked down onto his farmhouse he caught the smell of oak and cherries. Looking at the house he saw a woman standing knocking on the front door. She looked fairly tall and without purposefully noticing she had a rather plump behind. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun coloured a rich purple.

As she turned around from trying to get an answer she almost walked into Gajeel, his stoic frame caused her to panic and fall to the floor in terror, holding her hands up to her face as if to protect herself from a beating.

"Hey. Yah alright?"

Looking up at Gajeel, her rose pink eyes locked onto his thin crimson eyes, trying to work out who this woman was.

"K-Kuroga-Gajeel-Uh Mr. Redfox! Excuse me!" She quickly stood up and bowed apologetically making her purse contents cascade onto the floor. Panicking she bent down and scrabbled to pick everything up, talking a thousand miles an hour. "I'm sorry I realised I didn't tell you a time, so I thought If I arrived early I could catch you. But you were already out… I- I Uh."

Gajeel stared at the woman at his feet, completely weirded out by the fact that she didn't seem to know how to shut up. Readjusting her shoulder bag she held out her thin hand and offered it.

"Violet Samon… We spoke last night…"

"Uh… Gajeel." Holding her hand and dropping the shake he felt how sweaty her palms were, _Jeez calm down woman… I can smell your fear from a mile away…_

"Yes… I know who you are… AH! Sorry… Please forgive me." She rubbed her hands onto her black straight trousers, trying to dry off the sweat from her nerves.

"Can we just get this over with? I have stuff I need to get on with." Gajeel dug into his pocket and fished out a small assortment of bolts to chew on, she was starting to get on his nerves that was for sure.

"Right! So… Shall we do it here?"

"Huh?" His eyes widened, _what the hell was she planning?!_

"The questionnaire?"

Relaxing his somewhat tense shoulders he walked past Violet to unlock the front door and stepped inside, not waiting for her to enter immediately and left the door open.

She straightened her white dress shirt covering her modest chest and held onto her bag strap, walking slowly up the steps and over the wooden boards to enter the farmhouse. Inside she had the overwhelming scent of iron and wood enter her nostrils. But she also smelt perhaps, papers? Books? Smiling she could definitely tell that it was a warm home, and so far from the house it looked like that wasn't the target area.

Sitting down in front of Gajeel Violet stared at him for a moment, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be helping his children.

"The questionnaire?" He spat out in annoyance.

"OH! Yes! I'm sorry! One moment! It's in here somewhere…" Digging around in her purse she pulled out a pile of papers, "Uh… No... No… Ah-Ha this one!" selecting the correct papers she handed them over to Gajeel to read through, taking them from her hand she realised that she hadn't stapled them so once his hand took hold of the paper, the rest scattered onto the floor.

"Oh… I'm sorry!"

"Quit apologisin'!"

Quieting down she watched Gajeel grumble as he grabbed the papers and stuffed them into any old order not having a care.

"Um… If you answer honestly it shouldn't take too much time…"

Grunting in response she watched him begin to write in chicken scratch, clearly the writing on the papers that were next to her, were not that of his, perhaps his child's? Taking out a pen and paper from her bag she clicked the top and began to write her notes.

"So… How many children do you have?"

"Two. Well three."

"Three?"

"Ones an Exceed, Gihi."

"E-Exceed?"

"Cat. With wings."

"I see… So tell me about the other two?"

Sighing Gajeel began to stop writing and spoke about Cobalt and Nickel. "Nickel is the oldest twin, he is like me I guess a little shit. He works hard and he's a fuckin' good fighter too. Cobalt is the younger he's got a lot of brain and has just started to use magic."

"Oh! How exciting! Can I ask what he's started to use?"

Gajeel blinked several times, his eyes shifted, looking off into the corner of the room where the tiny tomb library stood housing hundreds of books still.

"Script Magic."

"And Nickel?"

"He ain't started yet. No idea what he's gonna do."

"He won't follow after you?"

"Fuck knows."

Biting her tongue Violet sucked on the end of her pen unaware that the ink was slowly moving upwards in the tube, as she went click the pen lid again she managed to ping it across the room and land in the fireplace making her squeak out in shock. "I'm so sorry!" rushing over to pick up her pen she kneed Gajeel's metal coffee table and stumbled over towards the fireplace. " _Ahh… shit."_ She mumbled rubbing her knee. _"Definitely going to bruise later…"_

Gajeel just watched her, no words seemed to leave his mouth with this scatty woman in his home.

"Yah know, there is a table right there… If I were you I'd avoid it." He smirked gaining the reaction he wanted from the purple haired woman, her face puffed up in annoyance.

"Har har." She mocked before snatching the papers out of his hands to check over the answers leaving the house to go silent and awkward. Gajeel couldn't help but feel that she wanted to say more, the way her body was itching to say something spoke volumes. The way her eyes avoided his gaze, always looking to the floor and the occasional flinches when he moved.

"Just ask it."

"Pardon?"

"There is clearly something you wanna ask so, just spit it out!" He sat forwards on his seat looking straight into her rose eyes.

Flinching at his sudden annoyance she nodded. "I Um."

Sighing Gajeel looked at Violet. He hadn't been in such close proximity to a woman in many a month and it was driving him a little bit crazy if he had to be honest.

"I was just—"Her sentence was cut short when she noticed a dusty frame of a smiling bluenette in the arms of the man in front of her. Putting down the papers onto the arm of the chair next to her she picked up the delicate frame in her hands, holding it with great care.

"Is this your wife?" she looked at Gajeel momentarily before looking back down at the frame. Gajeel stiffened as she began dusting the frame and looking at the woman with a warm smile.

"She looks beautiful, what's her name?"

"L-"He coughed, "Levy… I think you should leave."

"But what about-?"

"Look let's just forget about this, I'm sorry for callin' yah and wastin' yer time but this ain't gonna work."

"How about if I talk to your wife? I'm sure she—"

Gajeel snarled grabbing her shoulder bag and threw open the front door hurling her bag onto the front garden. "Get lost!"

"What the hell-?!" Running out the door and grabbing her belongings strewn about she huffed and stomped up to the front door, hammering on the wooden door.

"Clearly you've got some issues! But kickin' me out won't help! I'm going to be back later on tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

"Good luck with that Chatterbox!"

"Chatterbox? What?!" She hammered again on the door "I'm going to help your kids!"

"Maybe they're the ones who don't need help!"

She stopped banging on the door when he roared at her, realising that he was the one truly hurting and not his son's.

"Ok. Mr. Redfox. You win, I won't help _them."_ Puffing out her cheeks she pulled her white shirt down that had ridden up in her anger and stuffed it back into her trousers, and proceeded to walk towards the centre of Magnolia determined to find more answers from those closest to him. She wasn't going to go out without a fight.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I'm really sorry if Gajeel is starting to be a bit… OOC? I'm very aware of this but in this context I believe he would be more relaxed after having children and being forced to be more sociable whether he wants to or not, and especially since it's in regards to his son's. I will try and make him more Gajeel… But… We'll see. Also. I hope you like my OC of Violet she's brand new to me and I really hope you like her….. Please give me your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed, LevyMcGarden18, Nyma, muddyevil & MsKtK.  
They all mean a lot to me and I hope you continue to support me. :)**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

Magnolia was waking up with shops opening their doors and lifting up the blinds to show off their wares. The bakers who had been up since the crack of dawn packed their baked goods into wicker baskets for the early morning shoppers to grab the warm fresh bread. Several tradesmen went back and forth carrying their new stock for the day out from the back of the cart brought over from a neighbouring town.

"Whew… It's warm this morning…" Violet rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, feeling the morning sun on her back as she headed down the main street, walking towards Fairy Tail as she unbuttoned two buttons on her white dress shirt allowing the small breeze to carry and blow around her neck. Keeping hold of her bag she couldn't help but notice how happy everyone in Magnolia looked, not hiding in fear of the guild that helped to bring tourism to the town. Not giving everything they owned to the guild to ensure that they were not attacked. No they did not have to worry about such things.

Her rose coloured eyes scanned various stalls still being set up and smiled at a young girl busily eating a rice ball without her mother looking. Violet giggled, holding her hand to her mouth as she walked by, looking at the looming Fairy Tail guild hall. The large building standing in all its glory with the Fairy Tail emblem flying high on the front of the stone bricks.

Her stomach twisted slightly, scared of what would happen stepping foot into the guild hall, but she had already spoken to one member of Fairy Tail, and she was already in Magnolia… Breathing deeply Violet pushed open one of the large wooden guild doors and looked into the bright hall. She could feel her personality slipping away from her, and the sense of dread began to wash over her. Memories flooding back into her from years ago.

Rows and rows of tables and chairs lined the centre of the room, to the sides were bookcases and more seating areas. In front of her she could see the bar and above that more seating on the upper levels. Several people were in the guild hall looking at her but paid her no mind, assuming she was delivering a flyer for a job she might need completing.

Puffing out her chest she strode up to the bar where a small man sat cross legged reading various papers and a white haired beauty was busy organising glasses and ale mugs.

"Good morning, Um. I was wondering if anyone could help me." Violets voice wavered as the old man looked up from his papers, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, good morning!" He chirped realising the voluptuous body she had underneath her smart black trousers and white dress shirt, unfortunately showing off a bit more cleavage than she would of wanted but currently unaware due to being so nervous.

"What can I do to help such a young lady with?" He smiled brightly, with his moustache bending happily, his aged eyes closed and small laugh lines showing.

"I need some questions answered in regards to Gajeel Redfox." She fired out, not giving her self-time to breath.

Mira dropped a mug onto the counter making a loud thud as Master Makarov's eyes darkened.

"And what business do you have in regards to one of my children?"

 _Children…_

"He contacted me, but refused to speak to me in person… I don't know what happened…" Violet ran her hands through her hair, making her bun begin to fall out, catching her hair bobble in her hands and flustered trying to put her purple hair back into a bun.

Makarov stayed silent, urging the purple haired woman to continue.

"It was about his children, but the moment I asked if I could speak to his wife he kicked me out. I don't understand—"

"—His wife is dead." Natsu's voice seethed. Slamming his fist onto the wooden table nearby.

"Natsu!" Mirajane's voice cut through the murmurings in the guild hall as Violet spun around, unsure of who to look at, the old man behind her, or the pink haired man almost foaming at the mouth, radiating unmeasurable heat from his body. Or the woman in red with white hair. The woman who didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

"I'm sorry" Violet apologised, bowing several times in front of Makarov, "If I had known… Oh I'm so sorry!" She panicked beginning to understand why it was such a touchy subject with him.

Master Makarov took the opportunity to look down her top as she bowed, accepting her apology.

"Master…" Mirajane's voice came through rather firm and unforgiving, snapping Master Makarov out of his trance of staring down Violets top and noticing a familiar scar on the top of her left breast.

"What is your name?" Master Makarov looked hard at Violet, his eyes now judging her entire existence for being in his guild.

"Violet Samon…"

"I see… What is it you wish to know about Gajeel?"

"I'm here to help his son's… But I feel that it is him who needs the most help rather than his children… He seems wounded… If what he said is true about his wife passing… I must make it up to him. I must have caused him more pain when I spoke to him earlier on… If anyone could shed light on him I might be able to help… After all he did ask me to help…"

"I see..." Master Makarov rubbed his face a few times, mulling over the information. "And what would you do with said information?"

"I…I don't know it depends on the information… I just want to help… That's all… I'm not here to cause trouble…"

"I know you're not." Makarov looked Violet straight in the eyes. "I know you could never cause trouble. Or ever have. There doesn't seem to be a bad bone in your body."

Violet flinched at such words, it felt so unnatural to hear kind words.

"Do you have any information regarding Gajeel I could take and work with?" Violet flustered around with her purse, trying to find a note pad and pen, only banging her head on the bar as she bent down to grab her pen that fell onto the floor. _"Shhiit…"_ Rubbing her head she winced looking hopeful for any information.

Master Makarov sighed, "Whilst I would love to hand out information, it isn't in my interests to tell of my children's stories… You would have to ask those willing to give information. There may be some who will offer stories, and there may be some who such as Gajeel who refuse. The wound is still fresh even long after the events. What I ask of you is to respect the privacy of my children and not to prod your nose into places it does not belong. Even the resident Iron Dragon Slayer, who you should perhaps stay well away from. Allow him to heal on his own, and don't interfere with his life."

Violet dropped her shoulders hearing the Master speak such words, _he was protecting his children… he viewed the guild as a family?_

Lucy had enough listening to the woman asking about Gajeel and his children, Natsu was on edge of his seat already having to tell the woman that Levy had died. Did she have no respect? Gritting her teeth Lucy stood up from the table and walked over towards the bar where Violet was still talking to Mirajane and Master Makarov. Putting a hand on Violet's shoulder Lucy looked as the woman spun around looking into her brown eyes.

"What on earth do you think you're playing at? Can you not leave us alone and allow us to get over Levy's death? Especially Gajeel! Are you trying to take Levy's place? Do you think you could take my best friends place?" Lucy's voice broke as she began shouting in pain at Violet.

" _I-I-I…"_

"You sure you haven't been with Gajeel already? Yah certainly smell a lot like him…" Natsu sniffed Violet's body, waving a hand in front of his nose, disgusted that she was trying to worm her way into his life.

" _I... It isn't like that…"_ Violet shook her hands, terrified.

"Lucy, Natsu! That's enough!" Master Makarov warned, his eyes glowing a venomous yellow.

" _You must understand, I really am here to help his children, look – here…"_ Violet's hands shook from fear of being beaten by the two upset mages in front of her, her hand holding onto her purse as she rummaged around, praying she could find her card saying she's a child therapist. Holding the pink card, Lucy took it from her hands, inspecting it before sighing deeply. Regretting how she had spoken to the innocent woman.

"What can you do to help him?"

" _I-I… Wasn't always a therapist… I mean I used to… I don't do it now… I do freelancing… Please…"_ Violet turned her head looking at the four mages watching her very carefully, listening to everything she was saying.

" _Please let me help at least?"_

"Come with me, Natsu please stay here…" Lucy turned away from the bar and walked towards the library, not giving a second glance to Violet or anyone else still watching the scene.

"What? Luce, if anything I should go with you!" Natsu roared.

"Natsu…" Macao warned, "If anything you should keep your nose out of business too sensitive for your own good."

"This isn't something that your fiery personality can help with…" Wakaba added, taking a deep puff from his cigar, watching the Fire Dragon Slayer slump into a seat and grumble angrily.

* * *

Walking down several steps into the Fairy Tail Library Violet couldn't help but be amazed at the sheer volume of books, each one beautifully categorised and in such wonderful condition.

Lucy motioned to the only table and chair in the library and sat down, feeling nerves boil up to the surface as she looked into Violet's rose coloured eyes with sympathy.

Taking a deep breath Lucy asked "What do you know of Gajeel?"

"I know enough…"

"Do you? Do you know what a hardworking and caring man he is? And how he'll go to any lengths to protect those he cares about? What about the fact he sacrificed himself several times to save some of us. He is hurting right now and I don't know if it's a good idea to pry into his life."

"I... I'm sorry but he asked me to help, and from my experience he is showing classic signs that he is the one who needs help… I haven't met his children yet but from what he's told me in his questionnaire they seem to have a very steady life and he certainly thinks highly of them. If you could tell me what has happened to this man I may be able to help…"

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "What could you do to help? And why are you so insistent in helping Gajeel?"

" _I… You wouldn't understand… I know Gajeel… But he doesn't know me… But I know I could help I owe it to him…_ But I just need the information. If you won't tell me anything please let me go so I can ask someone else…" Violet rubbed her shoulder looking at the floor awkwardly, she felt as if she was on trial with the blonde in front of her, staring her down. Her chocolate eyes not letting her out of her sights. The same feeling sat in Violet's stomach.

"No... There is… But they are currently away… I was the one who had to tell him that Levy died… I was the one who found the job for her…"

Violet sat back down, her hands going to her face as Lucy began to fill her in on all that she knew.

"I only know the beginning and end… I'm sorry…" Lucy sniffed calming her racing heart, recounting the last day of her best friend, "Levy went on a job that was specifically asked just for her, it was a normal job, just a simple collect several ancient books, ensuring all the volumes were in order and delivering and finally giving a brief summery to the new owner who hired her for the job… It wasn't supposed to take longer than a week, including travelling… She knew the town like the back of her hand… It was only the next stop, to Onibus."

* * *

 _Levy pulled Cobalt and Nickel into a big hug, looking at her two boys grinning at her. "I love you two very much!" She began smothering them in kisses, not wanting to leave the house without either of them."_

" _Shrimp, jeez leave them alone, yah gonna cover them in slobber!"_

" _Yeah! I don't want sloppy mummy kisses!" Nickel began rubbing his cheeks trying to remove her kisses._

" _Uh… Me either!" Cobalt added, only making Levy giggle and causing her to squeeze them tighter and cover them in even more kisses, making funny noises as she did so to embarrass them that bit more._

" _Gihi… I'm gonna miss yah shrimp, even if it's only a week"_

" _You're such a softie, you do know that, don't you?" Levy winked as she stood up and hugged Gajeel, wrapping her arms around his chest and buried her face into the crook of his arm and torso._

 _Ruffling Levy's already wild hair he grinned down at her, "Go on, get lost Shrimp! Gihi!"_

" _Yeah! Bye mum! Gehe!" Cobalt held onto Gajeel's hand waving as she waved with a small tear in her eye._

 _Nickel stood watching Levy leave down the dusty path to head into town, he found himself running after her at full pelt, panting as he grabbed her wrist and halted her in her steps, "Here… I made this for you… Don't tell anyone…" In his hands lay a small metal necklace in the shape of a heart with tiny hinges on the edge._

 _Bending down and hugging Nickel, she smiled "I won't tell a soul." Kissing his forehead she rose, putting the necklace around her neck and waved once more to her family and left over the crest of the hill to catch the train._

* * *

"And that was the last we saw of Levy..." Lucy sniffed, rubbing her nose whilst her eyes watered.

"…Could I ask anyone else about this?" Violet already heard a small piece of the puzzle but something felt off about the entire situation.

Lucy hesitated for a moment, listening to the sound of footsteps descend down the wooden staircase.

"There are two others who might be of help, but first I need to speak to you Violet. In private." Master Makarov stood at the base of the staircase, looking at Lucy who wanted to bolt from the Library and fall into Natsu's arms, reliving the heart wrenching experience that she was to blame for her death.

"Lucy. I will say this again. It was not your fault. The job asked specifically for her. Either way she was going to take the job. Now if I could ask you politely, I believe there is a certain brat who needs to get out of the guild. Perhaps take him on a job hum?"

Nodding and holding back her tears as best as she could Lucy ascended the stairs in search of Natsu and a job.

Violet watched as the Master of Fairy Tail made his way towards her, jumping up onto the table and looking across from her, folding his legs.

"Now… Violet. I have a few questions."

 **==[o0o]==**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to** _ **Guest**_ **for the review –  
in response I was hoping that the [GajeelxLevy] was clear enough ;D hehe  
Also thank you to those who've followed and favourited, and even those who are simply reading it – Thank you!**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel stared at the wooden door listening to Violet storming away. He didn't care that she was pissed off at him. What he did care about was someone prying too much into his life. He never anticipated her to want to know about Levy, but then he had no idea what to expect when asking someone to help his children. He couldn't just keep leaving them with Juvia, he knew Gray didn't mind but _he_ had to be a better father. He had to be stronger. For the three of them.

Growling angrily he stormed around the living room, not knowing what to do, he wanted to smash things, to destroy everything that reminded him of Levy. Every time he caught her old scent, every time he caught a look of her smiling face it made his heart grow colder and harder. The trouble with being a dragon slayer and having similar tendencies to dragons is the hording nature. It was an unhealthy obsession that lead to the downfall of many a dragon over the decades. And now here Gajeel was. In his house filled to the brim of treasures of Levy. Pictures, books, notes, scrolls, her light pen. Her face, her headbands, her clothes. Her small boots and sandals and _her_ children.

Falling to his knees looking at the dusty bookcase shrine he hung his head in defeat. _"Levy… Why did yah have to leave? None of this makes any sense... Even after all these months Levy… It's been thirteen months!_ _ **THIRTEEN FUCKING MONTHS! AND NOT ONE GOD DAMN SIGN OF YOU!**_ _I looked and looked… And you had vanished… "_ A roar built up in his throat, bile threatening to release as he unleashed a bloodcurdling roar into the rafters of the farmhouse. _"I don't get it Levy, why after all these months_ _ **… After all this fuckin' time! Yer still haunting my dreams! I get it I failed you Levy! I fucked up alright!?"**_ Smashing his fist into the wooden floor he craned his head back and unleashed another throat burning roar, his gloved hand partially stuck in the wooden floorboard.

He relaxed his shoulders and head, staring at the floor with his mouth agape. Listening to the deathly silence that rung in his ears. _"What am I supposed to do…?"_

Gajeel could not, and would not accept his mate's death. He had heard that once they pass he too would suffer the same fate, but alas he was doomed to spend the rest of his life alone. Unable to move on. To suffer in agonising mental anguish. To have no true reason for her death but small items and the word of creatures of the mountains.

As the tears fell down his face the light of the living room reflected in his glassy eyes, shining them over her old table still littered with pieces of work that she had either completed or kept hold of as reminders. Small pieces that might be needed for future work, or for her own personal collection.

At the very top was an old job advert, one that he vaguely remembered, sniffing he pulled his body up and put a hand out to steady himself on the back of her small chair. The tears made his eyes sting as he looked over the advert causing him to blink several times to focus. Something looking awfully familiar but equally something looked out of place, but what was it? A job she refused to complete? Scratching his head and bringing the advert closer to his red eyes he tried scanning it over and over to make sense of the very simple advert, but no success, all he did know was that this very advert was her last job, one that she refused to take the advert with her knowing it was not needed for such an easy task.

* * *

" _Yah need to take it with you Shrimp, you know the deal."_

" _I'm well aware of how we work at Fairy Tail…" Levy flashed a wink at Gajeel whilst packing her backpack for the train she needed to catch. Throwing a dirty shirt his way as he lounged on the bed watching her closely._

" _So why aren't yah taking it?" Smirking, Gajeel caught the shirt and threw it onto a pile on the floor before sitting himself up on the end of the bed. Facing Levy's frowning face._

" _Sometimes it's good to look back on things… You never know when it will be important…" She shrugged before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, kissing his lips, enjoying his metallic taste as she plunged her tongue into his open mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance._

 _Bringing his hands to hold onto the back of her shoulder blades, he deepened the kiss, moving his left hand to cradle her head, pulling her closer to his seated position to straddle his lap. She could feel his hardness building up against her core covered by a very small pair of shorts._

 _Breaking out of the kiss he peppered kisses down her neck, "You better not be gone long…" he growled huskily, enjoying her breath hitching, knowing exactly where to nip, and where to suck on her sensitive neck. "I can't live without this arse of yours… Gihihihi" He grabbed her plump buttocks with both hands, kneading them with his gloved fingers, listening to her squeal in excitement as she began to grind against his body, her breathing shallower as she ran her fingers through his hair, allowing him to take more of her into his hands, eagerly anticipating his hands to wander down and begin to stroke her burning core._

" _Gihihihi…. I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction shrimp… The moment yah back… I'm gonna make sure you don't leave the bed for a week." He smirked pulling her away from his body, enjoying the sexual frustration on her face, slapping her arse she let a moan escape her hazel eyes begging him to hit her again, to feel the enjoyment._

" _No…" He smirked, he loved having such power over his kinky script mage. "When yah back I'll bite, spank, and fuck yah all you want…"_

 _Levy's eyes softened calming down her body before nodding, "I had better hurry up and come home then…"_

* * *

Gajeel must have been stood in the same position for hours, he could breathe in Juvia's distinct magical water flowing around her and the sound of ice crunching on the ground. Had Gray accompanied her? Then the smell that he wasn't fully aware of, iron and books? His heart leapt, pocketing the advert he moved his feet, hurling open the door to expect to see his bluenette shrimp standing before him apologising for being late home. And he didn't care how late she was, the fact was, she was home.

Opening the door his nose immediately caught onto his two young boys looking up at him. Smiles gracing their faces with their hands hidden behind their backs. His red eyes locking onto Juvia and Gray's own eyes before turning his attention to his son's and knelt down on one knee.

"What are yah both hidin'?"

"Awh! I was hopin' you wouldn't notice!" Cobalt let out a small whine in defeat.

"You can't hide anythin' from dad…" Nickel mumbled quietly.

Juvia knew he had been crying, she could read it all over his face, she gave a small frown before catching Gray's stern look towards her, warning her to smile rather than frown. Fearing her emotions may come undone in times of extreme emotions.

Both boys slowly brought their hands to the front, in their hands sat a small pink polka dot box, very girly looking for the boys, but they didn't seem to be bothered.

Sniffing Gajeel could smell the iron much stronger now, further extending their arms for Gajeel to take the small boxes. Taking the tiny handles in his large hand he opened the first one from Nickel, his son's eyes watching nervously. Inside the box was a small cupcake with pink butter icing decorated with very small pieces of oddly shaped iron.

"Iron?" Gajeel scooped out the cupcake, covering his thumb and forefinger in the bright orange icing and looking much more closely at the iron pieces. His eyes looked at his son's face, now avoiding his gaze.

"Did yah make this?"

Nodding Nickel slowly drew his head upwards locking with Gajeel's own crimson eyes, watching as he took a bite out of the cupcake, realising how delicate the iron was tasting.

"This iron…" He couldn't get over the taste of the iron, it was like silk on his tongue, and the normal crunches didn't seem to happen. It was almost like eating aluminium the way it bent and curled in his mouth. It was delicious!

" _I-I made it…"_

Gajeel proceeded to open the second box from Cobalt and looked at the same cupcake with bright green butter icing and decorated with little letters made of iron.

" _Nickel… Helped me make it with iron…"_

Gajeel couldn't believe his ears, in so few days both his boys were using magic? Without learning at school? These were certainly Levy's children.

The widest grin covered Gajeel's face, one that hadn't sat on his face since the last week and grabbed each boy and hugged them, after finishing the cupcakes greedily.

Standing himself up he looked at Juvia now smiling, trying to hide her creative imagination, Gray prodded Juvia's side, jolting her back into reality and causing her to remember what she was supposed to be doing. "Oh! Cobalt, Nickel! I have more cupcakes, here let's go take them into the kitchen! I'm sure you boys are eager for some!"

"Yeh! Can we have some with iron auntie Juvia?!" Cobalt giggled running over to her and began tugging on her long skirt, dying to try some iron, Nickel followed suit and began walking beside,

"I would like to try one, please auntie Juvia"

She beamed holding the large blue polka dot box and held them high above the boys head's knowing that they might leap any moment to grab hold walking past them and into the house side stepping Gajeel's large form. Making herself at home in his kitchen.

"Did she really bake 'em?"

Gray laughed walking over to the dragon slayer, nodding his head, "Yes, she's a brilliant cook now… _When she focuses on using utensil's and not magic…_ So any luck with finding a job you can take?"

Shaking his head, Gajeel scratched the back of his head, "Not visited the guild yet… Gonna head over there this evenin' to have a few drinks…"

"Why don't we leave Juvia here and head to the guild now? The boys will be heading back to ours this evening anyway if you don't mind? Juvia wanted them to have some stable time with us, she thought it wouldn't be good for them to keep going back and forth…" Gray breathed, he hadn't meant to tell Gajeel all of that information, and he certainly wasn't expecting the relaxed response from him either.

"Yeh… No point arguing with her…"

* * *

Gray walked in to the guild with his hands in his pockets, eyes scanning to see anyone he might recognise and was pleased to see Lucy staring hopelessly at the job board with Natsu rolling on the floor groaning that she was taking all day to choose and he was starving.

"Oi! I thought you two were supposed to be out this week?"

Lucy spun around and sighed, folding her arms across her chest, "We were… But Natsu blew up the guy's house mistaking his maid for a ninja and made us forfeit our jewels…"

"She snuck up on me!" Natsu leapt up and held his fist out in disgust that she should would disapprove of his actions.

"She offered you tea!" She threw her arms up in the air in disbelief, was she really going to have this argument again?

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A TRAP!"

"SHE WAS BEING NICE! IT WAS THE FIRST MEETING!"

"SHE SHOULDN'T WEAR OBVIOUS NINJA CLOTHES!"

"NATSU!-" Lucy bit her tongue she wanted to throttle the fire dragon slayer, trying to force all of the information into his head that she was wearing normal maids clothing and at no time did the woman act like a ninja…

Gray just stood there, enjoying the argument before having Natsu's face shoved into his own face "Yah better not be laughing at Luce's misfortune!"

"Lucy's?! You're the one who's stupid enough to think a maid is a ninja!"

"Grrr Ice-Princess!"

"Spicy-Face!"

Lucy had long since given up on trying to stop the fighting and now actively avoided the punches and kicks that were being thrown around wildly between the two mages squabbling around the job board. One elbowed Nab in the side, making him stumble over towards a table and break the bench causing several mages fall onto the floor spilling their food and drinks all over themselves.

In the fighting one individual was trying his hardest not to participate, Gajeel was sitting at the bar nursing a newly acquired beer. Thumbing the old advert, trying to make sense of it.

"Hey Gajeel, haven't seen you around in a while, how're you holding up?" Lucy pulled herself up on a bar stool next to Gajeel and leant looking over at the large dragon slayer dodging a flying mug as she did so.

"Been better…"

"And the boys?"

He took a deep sigh and looked at Lucy, "They're fine. Doin' better than fine…"

"That's good to hear…"

Lucy drummed her fingers on the bar, biting her lip as she looked at Gajeel's side profile, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"What's that?" She leant over to look at the advert, crumpling in his large studded hands.

"Just… an old advert…"

"Can... Can I have a look?" Lucy hesitantly reached out and took the advert with no quibble from him and began to read it.

" _Hmm…_ Hey… Um… Gajeel, where did you get this from?"

Gajeel finished taking a swig and placed his mug loudly down on the counter, "…It was Levy's."

"This… "Lucy's face paled, Mira was busy ducking and weaving the flying objects carrying on working as if nothing was happening, and her eyes casually glanced over and caught sight of Lucy's white complexion, her hands shaking as she held onto the advert causing Mira to panic, rushing her over to the pair, dropping her dish cloth in the process.

"Lucy? What's the matter?"

Holding out the advert to show Mirajane, she too paled at reading the name signing off the advert.

"What's goin' on?" Gajeel looked between the two mages unable to discern what was going on, Mira turned away and began rummaging in the back room, huffing as she tried to find the exact book. Pulling out a large brown ledger she hurried back to the bar, making a loud thump as the ledger bounced slightly on the wood.

Throwing open the pages and being careful not to lose any old sheets and correspondence, Gajeel leant over trying to see what she was looking for as Lucy held tightly onto the advert,

"There! That's the same one!" Lucy slammed her finger onto the old advert, crossed through.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it…" Pulling out the advert Mirajane examined it closely, there in the bottom left corner was a small signature both identical.

"It has to be the same… But what about on this advert, I don't recognise the writing here in the top corner, it isn't Fiorian, not Bosco either…" Lucy pointed to the advert that Gajeel had brought in.

Mirajane tilted her head and tried to work it out, "I'm not sure… I'm surprised you don't know Lucy…"

The celestial spirit mage blushed, Gajeel managed to crane his neck and looked at the writing they were talking about. "It's Shrimp's handwriting…"

"What?!" Both Lucy and Mira looked shocked, one for Gajeel's use of her nickname, and two for knowing instantly, the handwriting looked rushed and not like her usual typewriter handwriting.

"Lucy, do you think you could translate it?" Before Lucy could nod Makarov appeared out of nowhere spooking all three of the mages.

"I believe I need to speak to you Gajeel. Lucy hand the advert back to Gajeel."

Looking confused Lucy obeyed, sharing an uneasy look with Mirajane as they both watched Gajeel head off into the Masters office.

* * *

"Please, hand the advert to Violet and take a seat Gajeel." Makarov's voice gave him no room to argue, in the dim room he looked menacing. His eyes glowed ferociously.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I'm not sure on my upload schedule but I'm going to aim for weekly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**==[o0o]==**

Gajeel sat listening to Master Makarov speak. He couldn't stop looking at Violet from the corner of his eye, his nose partially wrinkled with annoyance that she had come into one of his few safe areas; one where no one would try and remind him of what happened. Nevertheless, here the woman was, fidgeting with her white shirt and no idea if she wanted her legs crossed or not, the noise of her trousers skirting over each other send shivers through his teeth.

"Now Gajeel. I understand these last few months have been increasingly trying for you and your family…" Makarov paused as he thumbed his clasped hands. The air in the Masters office was stifling, thick with unease as the old man walked over egg shells whilst juggling hot coals to get through to his brat who was looking as if he was about to jump ship any moment.

"But I believe this woman may help you in more ways than she is currently aware of." He opened his hands and gestured towards Violet.

Violet had been keeping her head down, trying to zone out of the conversation seemingly too private for her to even interfere in, but the slight mention of her presence made her head jump up like a rabbit in head lights, her eyes boggled at Master Makarov before looking directly into Gajeel's own red eyes. His eyes showing no readable signs for her to determine what was going through his head.

 _Just in what way could she be of help?_

Her heartbeat began to race, what did Fairy Tail's Master know that she didn't know?

"I-I I'm not sure what I could do to help, I was simply called to help with his children…" Violet stammered, how is she important?

"Violet. Please. Take a deep breath. And tell me what you know of the signature on the advert you were handed."

Fumbling with the advert she turned it over to view the advertisement, there she immediately spotted what she wished to forget. Her face drained before her hands shook violently as her eyes began to well up with fear. Her pink eyes locked onto Makarov's own tired eyes.

"I… I… Please… Master Makarov… I'm begging you…"

"Relax child. He is safely locked up in ERA. I give you my word as Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

All Gajeel could do was feel uncomfortable around this teary woman, why was she so upset about a signature? What on Earthland was so upsetting about that? Moreover, why was he forced to sit next to her and listen to her mope? That was his job.

"Excuse me - But what the fuck is going on?" Gajeel needed answers and all that was happening now were more questions than answers.

Makarov took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. Creaking as it did so. "Gajeel. Do you not recognise this young woman? I want you to look at her. To know her. To atone for anything in the past."

Looking at Violet, he tilted his head to one side before closing his eyes. Mumbling something under his breath. Clearing his throat Master Makarov leant forwards, resting his clasped hands on the desk, staring intensely at Gajeel, forcing the man to turn and look directly at the purple haired beauty.

"She is the woman who is going to help my children…" He forced the words out of his mouth like sandpaper. The words wanted to stay hidden forever inside.

"Gajeel. What I'm going to ask of you will confuse you further but I trust you enough to complete this with little information. Do you trust me?"

All the Dragon Slayer could do was look back at Master Makarov's tired eyes and attempted to look away. "What is it you want?"

"It is not what I want, but what _you_ want. Violet and you will visit an old friend in the next town over. Perhaps then you will understand who this young woman really is."

He wanted to argue. He wanted to just up and leave, and he had every right to, Makarov never forced his children into anything they didn't want, but he always asked them at a time he knew they were capable. And right now Master Makarov finally had information from the unusual woman.

"Violet is willing to accompany you, and I can tell you she will be invaluable to you."

"What about Lily?"

A glint shone in the old man's eye, he had snagged Gajeel. "I will inform him of your location. I must insist that you take a communications lacrima with you, Warren has a few stored with Mira. I will also ask you to tell no one until I allow you. Do I make myself clear?"

"That it?" Gajeel stood up, sliding the wooden chair backwards on the floor, causing Violet to flinch to the ear piercing noise. "I'm going to visit an old bat and take misery guts with me? Why? What for? How is some woman who doesn't even help kids anymore going to help me with a fuckin' signature?!"

Makarov listened to Gajeel start to explode; he had lost his temper on countless occasions unable to bury the emotions deep inside anymore. His broad arms folded across his chest, the piercings glinting every now and then in the candle light. His red eyes focusing on his guild master, waiting for a response or even a movement, yet Master Makarov was motionless. Hands firmly clasped with eyes shut tight. Even his breathing was refusing to rustle his white moustache.

The lack of reaction was causing Gajeel's blood to boil; so much rage was waiting to explode. He wanted to punch the old man in the face; he kept imagining repeatedly trashing the study, beating people to a pulp. He was a volcano on the edge of an eruption. The bulge on the side of the mountain was near its limit waiting to blow its top, destroying everything in its wake.

A thin hand touched his bicep, not moving. But not removed either from his olive skin.

The touch of someone made his mind's anger evaporate. He felt the warm seep into his body, the calming sensation washing over him like the ocean waves.

His eyes caught Violets own rose pink orbs, her cheeks flushed as she removed her hand from his body. _"Sorry…"_ she quickly mumbled, bending down to grab her belongings and looked at Master Makarov for the final time.

"Please consider my offer Violet. I will hope to hear a positive response from you but please don't let it weigh you down too heavily my dear."

Gajeel stood in shock, he was supposed to be furious, _yet the moment her hand touched his arm… It all ebbed away._

His racing heart, slowing down.

The elderly guild master kept the smile hidden as he held out the advert in his hands, extended towards Gajeel as he snatched it out of his frail fingers and began to storm towards the door taking after Violet.

"Gajeel."

The Iron Dragon Slayer stood motionless with his hand holding onto the doorknob, waiting to hear if the old man was going to say anything more.

"Do be kind to the woman. She is rather old, but her memory is faultless. Trust no one on this endeavour aside from those of Fairy Tail, and remember Violet Samon. Your children will be well cared for, Jet and Droy have returned and I imagine they wish to spend some time with their Godson's"

Pulling open the door with some force Gajeel scoffed and stormed into the guildhall, only to be met with silence as Violet stood awkwardly at the bar waiting for him to arrive.

"Mira. Communications Lacrima." He sniffed the air trying to tell if the boys were nearby but alas, they must be at their home. "When you see Speedy and Plant-Boy tell them to come by the house. Let's go."

Gajeel grabbed the lacrima in one hand and tossed it to Violet in another quick motion. "Don't drop it."

Leaving a stunned Mirajane. Never before seen with her mouth so dry that she had no idea what was happening. The tall man strode out the guild door ignoring the whispers and the rather loud shouting coming from Natsu's mouth still whining that Lucy hadn't found them a job that was going to feed his insatiable appetite. Violet fumbled with the lacrima device and tried to carefully bury it in her bag afraid that she might scratch it.

* * *

Gajeel was tempted to kick open his front door, but managed to hold back his anger at the thought of having to explain to his son's what had happened to the door. Violet was still a few minutes behind but she knew that Gajeel was returning home to await whoever _Speedy_ and _Plant-Boy_ were.

Giving himself a moment's weakness Gajeel looked at his turned down picture of Levy, smiling brightly.

He remembered the day the photo was taken; it had taken him hours to break through to Levy's solid concentration of reading a first edition gifted to her from Erza. The Requip mage had it as a bonus reward item and after reading a few chapters, knew that the new home was definitely up Levy's street.

Whilst the first edition was originally well cared for, it was now looking rather worn from being passed around the Fairy Hill's girls who occasionally would squeal loudly into the night at various chapters.

Gajeel smirked, remembering when he caught a few sentences that Levy was reading and was appalled that she would read it during daytime hours, in the guildhall. Her laughter was what caught the attention of Reedus allowing him to capture an elegant image of Levy and a shocked looking Gajeel.

* * *

Violet puffed as she stepped up onto the wooden decking outside of the front door, she hadn't walked so quickly in a very long time, and she currently felt very overdressed if she was having to go on a request from Fairy Tail's Guild Master. Leaning an arm on the wall of the farmhouse, she attempted to catch her breath, holding onto her bag in fear the leather strap might break if she released her hold of it and smashing the lacrima that was buried inside.

"Oi, are ya gonna come in or what? We ain't goin' nowhere until they turn up." Gajeel yelled as he busied himself in the kitchen, clearing up Juvia's mess from earlier on he could tell they were now long gone.

Violet readjusted her bag and walked inside, closing the door slowly listening to Gajeel in the kitchen making a loud racket with pots, pans and grunts. Now that she was alone she had the opportunity to take his home in some more, able to appreciate all the little trinkets that sat on the mantelpiece and all of the books on the bookcase and small table. It felt as if no time at all had passed until the front door reopened with two new faces greeting her.

Violet wanted to think they were greeting her, but the figure with a black hair quiff feature was looking distrustful and the taller orange haired individual was watching her movements cautiously as he called out to the Dragon Slayer still making a racket in the kitchen.

"Oi, we're here."

"Yeh Yeh, I could smell yah both a mile away." Gajeel walked out of the kitchen rubbing his hands with a tea towel feeling the tension in the air between the two other Fairy Tail mages.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while, no idea how long. I need yah both to look after the hatchlings." Gajeel slung the tea towel over his right shoulder, folding his arms, daring the boys to argue on the decision. However, he knew they wouldn't turn down a chance to look after them. They'd been so busy the last few months trying to get over Levy's passing that they had buried themselves in work, never spending much time in Magnolia in fear of remembering something that reminded them of their leader and best friend.

Droy's face softened and nodded acceptingly, "Mira told us you wanted to see both of us, and I was wondering what had caused the woman to be so speechless and also eager to explode at the same time. Whatever you did to her made her breakdown."

Gajeel quickly glanced over at Violet before returning his gaze to both Jet and Droy, "It wouldn't happen to be in relation to this woman here would it?" Jet squared up to Gajeel's solid form, mirroring his appearance.

The dragon slayer strengthened his form, signalling to Jet that he was being warned of an impending attack. A small collection of sounds turning into nasty growls tried to escape from his throat as he forced all of his rage to become clenched in his fists. Itching to lash out. Before he or Jet could make a move, Violet spoke up, placing her bag on the floor releasing she had it over her front banging on her hip whenever she moved.

"I'm Violet Samon; I'm here to help Gajeel, in whatever way I can… Um… Sorry… I don't want to cause you two any trouble. I've been asked to help him with a job to complete which is why he would like you to look after his children… Sorry again… I know this must sound so bizarre someone outside of Fairy Tail assisting…"

Jet's relaxed his shoulders and smiled at Violet.

The next hour Jet and Droy managed to get more information out of Gajeel and Violet and agreed to look after Cobalt and Nickel from Juvia and Gray who were both long overdue in stretching and taking a job.

* * *

"I'll be at the train station tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Gajeel stared at Violet who nodded and began the walk back to her hotel in preparation for however long the trip was going to take.

Thinking to herself as she watched the stars in the sky that blanketed over the horizon she realised that Master Makarov seemed to know more about her than she realised. Grabbing her shirt, she noticed her shirt was still partially open and her branded mark was visible. No wonder he knew about her.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Sorry about the late update but many many things happened in my life and now I'm taking a long time to focus on things… I'm ok so don't worry – Thank you for the reviews, they're really helping me with this story and thank you so much for reading, following and favouriting~**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
